Inuyasha: The Celestial Jewel
by roseyangel52
Summary: The only thing important to a Moon Fox Demon is their jewel heart. But enchanted by their sister's charms Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru will steal it back. Incest/love/violence/jealousy. Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Hidden Secret**

Within her father's remains she gazed upon the missing Testsusiga, a wicked smirked grew across her cherry lips as her twin white tails twirled behind her. Her claw like hands reached out and touched the bone wall of her father as she slid her hand the bone began to melt beneath her touch. She wore a giant straw sunhat with chains hanging from the rims ended with crescent moon blades, her short womanly curvy figure covered by a midnight tunic, slits high pass her upper thighs, with silver trimmings and kimono sleeves. Upon her feet four inched, single platform, getas and around her waist bared a large sash which tied in a bow upon her lower back causing the false appearance of small wings. Her fair skin bared dark markings to identify her as a dangerous demon.

As the bone wall melted she dug her nails into the hard wall snarling, "And what father did you give me?" taking a seat where the Testsusiga once was she looked high seeing the opening of her father's bones, "Damn you Inuyasha." Not paying attention to where her hand wandered, it fell into the slit where the Testsusiga's once was causing the ground beneath her to quake.

The demoness leapt to her feet, turning around the ground broke and shattered as something arose from within the shards of bone, rock and dust. She had to shield her eyes for the wind blew the sharp dust violently pass her. As it settled she lowered her arms revealing a giant bastard sword, the blade itself was her height and thick while the hilt made from bone was carved into a dragon with it's fanged mouth open plunged with a giant black jewel shaped as a heart. Her icy eyes widen, narrowing in on the heart shaped jewel.

Quickly she rushed to snatch the the hilt, pulling it the demoness could not release it from it's entrapment of bone. Placing two hands upon it she began pulling once again only ending up with the same result, failure. Forgetting about the sword she focused upon the jewel, wrapping her claw around it she pulled with all her might. She grabbed the jewel with both her claws, placed one foot against the blade and another upon the bone wall trying to release the jewel from the dragons mouth. After failing for last few times she released the jewel, and began punching and kicking the wall.

"Damn you old man!" she yelled the loudest she could, "Give me back my heart! Pay what you owe, you damn coward" Tiring herself out she fell to her knees, her bleeding claws slowly healing themselves from the recent damage, "Goddamn you Great Dog Demon."

Soon the ground began to quake once more, alerting the demoness that it was time for her to leave. She jumped to her feet, lifting up her head revealing her smirking lips and glittering evil eyes she had a plan.

She took out a long ribbon from within her sash, whipping it down quickly it caused a hole within time and space. Darkness burst through the hole. She stepped halfway through the hole, looked back at jewel and uttered, "Time to see my little otouto...," before the hole closed her last word was a name, "Inuyasha..."

/\/\/\

Inuyasha sat high up in a tree, keeping a look out if any demon should be near as the rest of the group was beneath cooking the instant food Kagome had brought from her time. The stubborn demon wanted nothing to do with modern food even though the drool from the corner of his mouth told another story. Kagome stirred the ramen with a stick as Sango was once again being harassed by the pervert monk Miroku and Shippo tried to sneak some of Kagome's potato chips before the main meal, but she slapped him away.

"Aren't you going to come down and get something to eat?" Kagome called out to the demon.

He looked down at the group, "Don't make me sick. That stuff is not fit for a demon and besides with you cooking anything is bad enough."

"What was that?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me!" he yelled, crossing his arms and looking straight once again.

Kagome's eye twitched with anger as she stared up at him. Without another word spoken she yelled, "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha came crashing down, breaking every branch in his way.

Before he could hit the ground a flash of color and wind flew by them, grabbing the demon and rushing away without anyone seeing another.

The group sat there, eyes wide, but all silent. Miroku spoke first in question, "Isn't there something missing here?" his hand slowly found it's way to Sango's behind.

Blushing and embarrassed Sango threw her fist into his face, sending him backwards as she bit out, "Pervert!"

In an open field Inuyasha stood up straight, seeing the sunhat demoness standing before him, moonlight causing her skin to shimmer enchantingly. He tightened his muscles and shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are?" before another word spoken he rushed toward her who chuckled at his remark.

He threw his claw, she dodged it with ease. He threw another with a kick, again with barely with another movement she dodged his attack. He threw a combo of claws and kicks ending with Kongosoha blast, she dodges his physical attacks and as the blast of energy came rushing towards her she took out a ribbon, and smacked it back towards him. The wave hits his blade, pushing him back a few steps. He lowered his sword, seeing the demoness just standing there, staring back at him, her head lowered to shield her eyes.

"Okay you think you're tough, block this," Inuyasha yelled lifting up his blade, but watching beyond the surface of his sword he saw hundreds of ribbons burst out from withing her open sleeves. They all wrapped around the Testsusiga, his wrists, waist and neck. Struggling to get free his airway began to tighten making it hard to breath, but he still muttered, "Screw you..."

"That's not very nice," the demoness replied tightening her ground upon him, "Otouto."

Inuyasha's eyes widen with disbelief as the Testsusiga flew out of his hands and hung high up in the air. A flash of his childhood appeared in his mind, an older sister, half sister to both him and their older brother. With his childhood within his mind only one name breathed out through his lips, "Ayame."

She loosen her grip around his neck, "Hello Inuyasha."

"What the hell do you want?" he inquired with a shout causing the grip around his neck to tighten once more. He tried to pull apart his wrist, but could not. He was trapped with the ribbons of his sister, "Tell me what you want!"

Quickly the ribbons pulled him to Ayame, now the ribbons twirled around his whole body making him still for her to caressed. And she did. She softly caressed his struggling face smiling within his eyes, "Can't I worry about you? After all we are family."

"You don't care about anyone!"

A ribbon came down and lifted her hat, revealing long silver hair. The demoness smiled widely showing her demonic fangs, "I care for you and Sasshoumaru," she lifted his chin, piercing the bottom of it with her nail, "How is our big puppy doing?"

"Ergh, let go of me Ayame!" shouted Inuyasha now struggling more, hating hearing the name of Sasshoumaru, "How the hell would I know what that bastard is doing?"

"Shh, no need for such loud speaking," she smirked moving her lips only breaths away from her brother's and then she whispers, "this is a private conversation, no need to get others involved." A ribbon violent turned his head to the side while she licked the base of his chin and up to his ear where she spoke seductively, "Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, now would you?" she nibbled on his ear causing him to blush and aroused.

He tried not to give in to her seductively charms, but trying to resist he shouted, "What do you want Ayame?"

Smiling she could feel his aroused shakes and ceased. The ribbons holding the Testsusiga brought it down to her, it twisted and twirled the sword as the demoness studied it greatly before speaking, "How did you pull this from bone?"

"What?" Inuyasha replied. He did not actually remember how he got the sword, because it was so long ago he did not bother to remember, "You mean the Testsusiga?" The grip upon him grip tighter.

"Do not play dumb with me," she snapped, "how the hell did you get the Testsusiga from it's resting place? What's the secret?"

The memory flash of Kagome accidentally knocking into it and releasing it came into his mind, but for the safety of Kagome he remained dumb, "I just pulled it, no tricks no trades!"

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha," Ayame pulled him close, lips almost touching she rubbed his ears knowing it arousing him so as she continued, "if there is a trick you will tell me, isn't that right little otouto?"

Inuyasha began to blush, his manhood slowly hardening he tried to resist her seductive ways, but she knew what made him tick. He had to get himself out of the mess, he had to stop himself from telling her the truth. But the more she teased him the easier for her to get what she needs from him, Ayame was good for that. Teasing men and women both humans and demons to get what she wants. He could not think of a way out, but he knew how to snap out of this trance. Before he said a name he bit down on his tongue hard and quick. He muffled his screams of pain by not opening his mouth as the demoness grinned with satisfaction.

Ayame seized his chin and pulled his lip upon hers. Whipping her tongue with his mouth and sucking down his blood it was like poison to him. The was she rubbed his ear, the way her tongue flickered massaging his inner cheeks and how she drank his blood made him wild. He wanted to bit down on her tongue, but could not bring himself to do such a thing. To his surprise he kissed back with more passion, more delight for it has been so long since he tasted this poison.

Releasing him, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, she licked it clean while gazing within Inuyasha's eyes. He lowered his head ashamed, but lovingly he looked back up at her, "Why are you here?"

"For my jeweled heart."


	2. Chapter One: The Ribbon

**Chapter One: The Ribbon **

_The moonlight shined down causing the clean waters of the spring to glitter like the stars in the evening sky. There is the distance, under a shimmering waterfall was Ayame baring her fair skin fully. Her twin white tails twirled just above her rump as four ugly scars ran down her curvy back as if she was clawed. Her long silver hair damp with the cold water, skin baring dark markings and ugly scars she stood still her scared back facing him._

_Slowly turning around halfway, her ice orbs peered over her shoulder at the tall demon within the shadows who just gazed at her beauty. Gently covering herself she chuckled, returning to face forward, head under the rushing waters of the waterfall. The moonlight overpowered the shadow revealing a very handsome demon. Body of a God, tight, lean muscles, long and thick white hair flowing down his trimmed back, skin of pearls with a long, fluffy tail hanging over his right shoulder down pass his abdomen covering his bare manhood for he wore no clothes. As he watched the demoness from afar he softly caressed his tail._

_The solid ground beneath him slowly engulfed him in the clear waters. He began walking forward to the beauty. And arm's length away the demon ceased, Ayame turned halfway, peering over her shoulder once more to gaze into his golden eyes. She smiled, baring her demonic fangs. Slowly turning around she held her bosom as the clean waters hid her lower half. Her head lowered slightly, eyes looking up at him as the smile grew wider. But he just stood there, not a word escaping his lips, not a inch of movement._

_Lowering her arms her long silver locks hung down covering her bosom while her head lifted up. Her words echoed with angelicness, "My poor, poor little Sesshoumaru. All alone in this cold, cold world...," she reached out to her elder brother, a gust of wind blew passing, blowing her shimmering hair backwards revealing her fair perky breast and soft pink nipples, "come to me little ani."_

_Sesshoumaru stepped forward, into her embrace he fell to his knees. His head just slightly lower than her bosom, he wrapped his arms around her womanly hips while he gazed up at her. Looking back down at him like a mother to a child, she took hold of his head, stroking his hair lovingly. The water disappeared leaving them alone within the darkness with only the moonlight keeping them bright._

_He tightened his embrace around her as he brought her waist to his lips. Beginning to kiss and licking her waist his lips lowered inch by inch making their way down to her womanhood. Nearing her valley he could smell her sweet scent, intoxicating to his sense, driving him wild as drew nearer to enchanting valley. Behind her back his hands moved to begin stroking her tails causing her arousal and dampen her valley. _

_His lips stopped at her womanhood, her scent was strong now, a scent that could make any demon fall to his knees, defeated. He gave only one kiss before moving down to her thighs while her sweet nectar dribbled down, with one hand he gripped her thick thigh as his licked the nectar from her knee to upper inner thigh, where her southern lips began._

_Before he could invade her woman valley, Ayame fell to her knees gracefully. Just when he went to stick his tongue out her lips caught his, his long, flat tongue twirl within her mouth, dancing along with hers. Her hands fell upon his shoulders, lovingly stroking his tail as the other caressed his scarred face. He seized her neck and deepened his kiss, tightening his grip, digging his claws within her slender neck. His kiss was full of both hate and love, jealousy and passionate, violent and gentle at the same time._

_He moved to his neck, golden eyes widen and fanged teeth bared he bit into her neck appearing as if he was going to transform. She only let out a quick, loud moan before her face elongated into a snout with razor sharp fangs. He looked up as her mouth opened wide, engulfing him with one bite. _

/\/\/\/\

Sesshoumaru awoke from a cold slumber, one that he needed for some time now. His golden eyes searched around as he sat up upon his behind. Pushing back his white bangs the cooling breeze blew pass him as he stared out over the edge of the cliff. The small child, Rin, asleep upon his tail he had not noticed. Jaken rushed over to his lord, tripping over his two head staff, but getting back up he made his way to the demon lord.

"W-what is it my Lord?" inquired Jaken.

Not even looking at his servant he kept his eyes peering through the darkness of the evening, Sesshoumaru uttered calmly, "I had a dream again..."

"A-another dream?" the annoying demon repeated, "That is the third time in two week my Lord!"

"Indeed."

Jaken rushed away to a bag, then quickly returned. Digging through the bag he spoke, "Let me give you the specially made medicine I prepare you," turning around he pulled out a bottle of aspirin he stole from Kagome long ago, taking two out he turned back around and handed them into his lord's hand, "here you are Lord Sesshoumaru."

The demon took and swallowed the two pills without water. Glaring back at the green demon he sneered with raised brows, "Since when do you know of medicines?"

The little green demon trembled with fear as he told the half-truth, "I have been studying herbs for some time now and been gaining a lot of information of how to blend different breeds of herbs with each other to form different symptoms of illnesses." the lie was the medicine he created was not as rewarding as modern medicines.

Ignoring his explanation, Sesshoumaru studied his surroundings making sure no one was near. He caught no scents, but a sliver of drool ran down the corner of his lips as he could both taste and smell the sweet nectar of Ayame from his dreams.

Stunned, Jaken has never seen the demon lord do such a thing, but being the annoying servant he was he spoke up about it, "Lord Sesshoumaru, you are drooling."

The demon glared at the Jaken, causing him to coward and slowly walk backwards for the warning of his annoyance was clear. As the little green demon fell back asleep, Sesshoumaru stayed awake, wiping his wet obsession from his lips he gazed into the Heavens thinking of his dream and the demoness within it. Ayame, his slightly younger, half sister born from their father and her mother, a rare Moon-Fox demon. He thought of their childhood, seeing their child-selves within his mind it brought haunting memories back. But the child Ayame was much different from what she was now, more cheery, playful and pure Ayame. He remembered their foot races, how she would always win. She remembered the pet names she gave him, Maru-kun, Koinu-kun, Sessy, she always placed kun upon the ends of his names for the affection she had towards him, but she did that to both all of her siblings. He remembered the jealousy he had when Ayame would even look at Inuyasha, he remembered the real reason of his hatred for his half-breed half-brother.

His hand tighten into a fist, nails digging in his palm causing blood to be drawn. Slowly it ran down his arm, dripping upon the ground staining the green grass dark crimson. Narrowing his eyes she bared his fangs in hatred forgetting his normal calm nature.

/\/\/\/\

Ayame's ribbons held Inuyasha before her, close enough for their breaths to be felt upon the others skin, but far enough so the Testsusiga was held between them. She studied it some more looking at Inuyasha and back at the sword. Inuyasha stopped struggling and stared at his sister worriedly, but questionably.

"Jewel heart?" he inquired, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked up from the blade, "My heart father stole. I want it back Inuyasha and your the key to my success," she reached out to touch his cheek, "are you willing to play nice with me or will I be forced to play dirty?"

"I can't help you Ayame," Inuyasha snapped, "and even if I could I wouldn't because you are a lair and traitor! Why the hell would I ever help you ever again Ayame? Why? Answer me goddamn you!"

Before the demoness could answer, girls voice shouted over the hill top, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha quickly slammed into the ground as one of Kagome's sacred arrow flew over his body rushing towards Ayame who quickly grabbed the hilt of Testsusiga to block the arrow. But for she was full demon, the Testsusiga rejected her touch and violently shocked her causing her ribbons to retreat back within her kimono sleeves. As she left go of the sword the arrow surfaced the edge of the blade just enough to only slice the surface of Ayame's right shoulder. The Testsusiga fell to the ground as so did Ayame's blood.

As Kagome took the time to gather another arrow, the demoness grabbed her bleeding shoulder and uttered in pain, "Shit!" when Kagome fired her second arrow her ice orbs focused in on the girl forgetting the rushing arrow, "Kikyo?" Before she realized the arrow was nearing her heart, but all of the sudden her leg was pulled causing her to miss the arrow as she fell upon her back. She looked down by her feet and saw Inuyasha's hand around her ankle.

He violently pulled on her leg causing her to slid underneath him. From there he seized her wrist and slammed his forehead into hers, "Tell me now Ayame-chan."

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome preparing another shot.

Ayame remained silence infuriating the half-demon. He slammed their forehead together again, "Don't play the silent game with me!"

Grinning the demoness placed her knee against his abdomen and pushed hard sending him high into the air, but as he still held on to her she flipped them both around. Kagome shot her third arrow, before it hit Ayame she sliced through time and space, and went through leaving Inuyasha to be impaled by the sacred arrow.

The arrow plunged deep within his shoulder. He fell upon his stomach causing the arrow to be pushed all the way through his shoulder. Kagome screamed as she rushed towards Inuyasha while Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched from the top of the hill.

Kagome flipped him around, the half-breed's eyes flickering to stay opened the last thing he heard and saw was the teenage girl who shot him cry out his name, and then he fainted.

"**Inuyasha**!"

/\/\/\/\

Ayame appeared near a hot-spring near a village. Slowly she unwrapped the sash around her waist and unbuttoned her tunic to the when it ended, which was just below her bellybutton, and pulled it down pass her feet. Stepping in slowly she cupped some of the murky water and poured it over her shoulder wound. It stuck as it filled her deep cut, her body could no heal damage done by a sacred object of any kind. It was one flaw of her design.

Walking further within the murky water she let the water reach her neck as she pushed back her hair, "Kikyo, eh?" Trying to forget the pain from her shoulder she continued her out spoken thoughts, "I thought that bitch was dead," she lifted up her burnt hand, "so I cannot touch the Testsusiga? I wonder if little Sesshoumaru cannot touch it as well." She leaned back against the slimy wall and thought of reasons why she could pull the jewel from the sword or even the sword at all, "Is it because I am a half-breed between two demons? If so I need Sesshoumaru to pull it for me. Or is it because of something else...," a teenage human boy watched her as she bathed, but in no mood to seduce a ribbon from her clothes flew to her, and then she quickly and carelessly sliced the boy in half continuing on with her outspoken thoughts, "what makes Inuyasha so special?" The human's blood spattered over the side of her face, her eyes narrowed as she wiped the blood from her brow uttering to herself, "Humans always die messy."

/\/\/\/\

The sun rose over the hills signifying that morning was beginning and the day was anew. It was a beautiful day, the sun shinning, the trees and grass dancing along with the blowing breeze, but screams of arguments echoed through the air as the half-demon and modern girl fought about what happened last evening

"I said I was sorry," yelled Kagome walking beside the wounded Inuyasha, "how many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Listen bone-head," the half-demon snapped, "it doesn't matter how many times you say sorry it doesn't stop from you shooting me in the first place."

"Then how can I make up for it?"

He stopped, turned to the girl and pointed to his limp arm, "Look what you did! You can't do anything to make up for my useless arm!"

"I know what I did, but it wasn't my fault!" she replied at the top of her lungs.

"Then who's fault was it?" he yelled louder, "Was it or was it not you who shot the arrow?"

"I was aiming for Naraku idiot!"

"Well if you haven't figured it out you missed!"

As Inuyasha and Kagome fought Miroku cleaned his ear with his pinky finger as Sango thought back at the short Naraku from last night, "Does anyone else think Naraku was a lot shorter?"

Kagome stopped in mid-swing and added, "Come to think of it he did seem shorter by a lot."

"And I didn't realize he had such womanly hips," Miroku added as the women glared at him, he touched Sango's behind, "but don't worry your body still compares!"

She lunched him high into the air, turning back to the Inuyasha, "Are you sure that was Naraku? I mean he hardly does his dirty work and it's very rare that he would battle himself."

"Besides why would he attack only you Inuyasha?" Kagome added.

The girls stared at Inuyasha as Shippo stood laughing over the beaten monk. Feeling cluttered Inuyasha shouted out, "Why am I being accused? Has everyone forgotten that I'm the victim in all of this? I was shot by an ally? Doesn't that question that person?"

"I said I didn't mean too!" said Kagome as she stomped her foot violently at the word 'mean', "And what do you mean I should be questioned? I'm good-er than you are!"

"Yeah then why am I in pain?" Inuyasha snapped back.

Sango walked passed them, forgetting her thoughts because of their always annoying fights that seem to happen daily. She walked passed Miroku beating Shippo towards the near village.

At the village everyone went their separate ways, Shippo and Sango went together as did Inuyasha and Miroku who headed for village priest hut as for Kagome she went on her alone ashamed by her simple mistake.

Ayame followed Kagome, watching he from afar, studying her who the demoness thought to be Kikyo. Ayame studied the girl's clothes, they were not from this world, but from another. Not only did their clothes did not match, but their auras were seemingly different. Kikyo's was strong and fierce, but this girl's was more gentle and smooth. In the face the late priestess and this girl was exactly the same, their voice and even some personality traits.

With her sunhat shielding her true identity and her brother no where in sight, Ayame quicken her pace to catch up to Kagome. Now walking beside her, the demoness turned her head and smiled at the girl, "Such a beautiful woman you are."

Kagome stopped, stunned she pointed at herself and inquired, "Who me?"

Ayame ceased as well, just before the human girl she and spoke, "Yes, yes you silly. Who else would I be referring too?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged, "it's just no one really referred to me as beautiful or woman before." she thought back to the names Inuyasha calls her 'bone-head', 'idiot', 'stupid' etc.

"None sense, none sense!" Ayame laughed wrapping her arm around the girl's neck, "You are very beautiful surely you have someone who tells you all the time!"

Again Kagome thought back to Inuyasha., her eyes narrowed with anger, "Nope, no one at all."

Smiling now Ayame took off her hat and bowed, "Pardon my rudeness, my name is Ayame. And yours beautiful woman?"

Kagome just gaze at the beauty of Ayame. Her long exotic silver hair and as she rose up the iciness of the demoness eyes bewitched Kagome, "Wow, you're really beautiful."

"Why thank you, thank you," smiled Ayame holding out her and, "Ayame."

Kagome snapped out of her daze and took hold of the demoness hand, "Kagome." Focused on Ayame's face she did not notice the twin tails behind Ayame's back, "Pleasure to meet yo...!"

Before the girl could finish Ayame quickly appeared behind her, wrapping a pretty pink ribbon around the slender girl's neck, "A beautiful woman like yourself should have a pretty ribbon to enhance her beauty." she tied it in bow in the front to finish, "There you are."

Kagome softly touched the ribbon, not knowing what to say Ayame pulled out a mirror to show Kagome's reflection. A sliver of pink brighten across her nose to show her excitement as well as a big girlish smile, "Wow, this...I don't know what to say...it's beautiful."

The demoness caressed the girls neck grinning, pleasingly, "It fails to compare with such a lovely woman as yourself."

Before Kagome could reply someone screamed, "Demon!" behind them. As Kagome turned to see who screamed Ayame leapt from the ground, within a blink of an eye she disappeared racing within the alleyways of the village. Keeping a watchful eye without being noticed, hidden by shadows.

Kagome's eyes widen with disbelief, turning back she noticed Ayame was gone, "Where did she go?" Turning back around once more Sesshoumaru was already walking towards her, all of the villagers stepping aside too scared to challenge him. But not Kagome. She rushed toward him, drew her bow and loaded her sacred arrow, "Don't make one more step Sesshoumaru."

The demon lord looked out from his daze and peered at the aiming girl. Jaken jumped in front of his master, "You dare aim at the Great Sesshoumaru?"

"You don't move either!" commanded Kagome not lowering her bow.

Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn to the ribbon around the young girl's neck. He waved his hand, "That's enough Jaken," Rin popped out from behind the demon and waved at Kagome smiling wildly, "where did you get that ribbon?"

Kagome blinked her eyes questionably, "If you're trying to distract me, it's not going to work!"

Annoyed by her lack of information he disappeared and reappeared in front of her within a blink of an eye, took her left wrist within his grasped, burning her skin in doing so. Staring into her eyes, he inquired once again, "Where did you get this ribbon?" he softly touched the ribbon.

Holding back her pain she answered, "Agh...why do you what to know?"

He tighten his grip upon her wrist, "You try my patience, girl."

She let out a scream of pain, "Inuyasha!"

Suddenly the wounded Inuyasha threw his claw at his older brother, but Sesshoumaru let go of the girl and dodged Inuyasha's attack. The half-demon grabbed the damsel and quickly placed her behind him protectively.

With narrow eyes Inuyasha snarled baring his fangs, "Sesshoumaru!" he quickly took out the Testsusiga as it grew in size. Sesshoumaru slowly took out his Toukijin to battle with the Testsusiga. Soon Inuyasha rushed over, the two swords met violently their meeting sound echoed through out the village. The power of their brute strengths sent gusts of wind rushing through the village knocking the weak and children upon their behinds.

Struggling to keep up with his elder brother's strength, their eyes stared narrowly into the others their hate fueled their brute strength as they struggled to overpower the other. But hardly trying Sesshoumaru began to push upon his blade causing Inuyasha to step back a few paces.

"Inu-ya-sha...?" Kagome uttered softly.

"Shut up idiot I'm trying to save you!" Inuyasha yelled focusing all his attention back to pushing upon his blade, "What the hell are you doing here now?"

"It seems she's closer than I thought." murmured Sesshoumaru looking behind Inuyasha, seeing Kagome's face slowly turning blue.

"What the hell are you taking about?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Inu-ya-sha..." uttered Kagome again finding her breaths lessen in depth.

Slowly turning around Inuyasha yelled, "I said shut up...!" his eyes widen at the blue face Kagome as the end of the bow became larger and larger signifying the ribbon was tightening around her slender throat. Softly he uttered, "Kagome?"

Losing focus on the battle at hand, Sesshoumaru took the time to lift up his sword and swung it back down.

"Inuyasha look forward!" Miroku called out.

Turning back around he barely dodged Sesshoumaru's sword, slicing the surface of his left arm. Inuyasha jumped back taking Kagome into an embrace as she fell into his arms. Miroku and Sango jumped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome readying to battle Sesshoumaru if he should come after them. But instead the demon lord stood still, putting away his blade.

Inuyasha grabbed the ribbon, began pulling on it trying to free Kagome's throat yelling at the top of his lungs, "Kagome!"

Appearing behind Sesshoumaru Ayame smirked wickedly, lifting up her head revealing her hypnotizing ice eyes, "It's been awhile little Koinu."


End file.
